Blame Aristotle
by KBear ASB
Summary: Post Impact Winter Now it's time to tell the others. COMPLETE but who knows, there may be a sequel
1. Default Chapter

A/N:My first attempt at this, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, but I wish BW was !!!

Blame Aristotle

"This can't be happening. It just isn't possible."

This would become Josh's mantra for the moment. Okay, maybe the day.

Sam had a description for this kind of situation, what was that again?

Oh, yeah, now I remember – a confluence of events of Aristotelian proportions.

Let's review:

The President is currently in the throes of an advanced MS attack **_and_** he just happens to be in China for a very important summit;

An asteroid large enough to wreak planetary havoc has just passed us by;

Donna's not here, she's not here.

Yep, that about covers the highpoints – Aristotle, your work here is done.

I know I can't do anything for the situation in China, and the asteroid did take care of itself, thank God.

But why couldn't I talk to Donna like she asked? Why did I just keep blowing her off?

sigh

I know why.

I know what she needed to say. And why she needed to say it…

I just didn't want to admit…

I don't want her to leave me, and not just because she keeps me and my office in line. I need to see her, to hear her voice and know that there is still someone around here that still believes in me…

Which is exactly what she wants from me.

I do believe in her, I've just never told her that.

I need to tell her, I know I do.

I need to tell her all things I've never said to her, all the things I'm proud that she has accomplished.

Hey, she managed to save Social Security, figured out Stackhouse's agenda, saved….

Me.

Rosslyn, Christmas, the diary…

I've never really, truly told her how much I appreciated all that, and more…I really should have, I really **should **do it.

Reality check, dumpkiss – I need to tell her more than that, don't I?

Yes, I do.

I just have one problem – She's not here, Donna's not here.

I have to find her, find her and straighten everything out.

Oh, God – please let me be able fix this, I **have** to make this right, I just have to….

Aristotle, you really know how to mess up a guy's life, don't you?

More may follow, we'll just have to see.


	2. Hard thoughts

Disclaimer – characters aren't mine, if they were, I would be very unhappy with John Wells right now – actually I AM unhappy with that man right now!!

**Blame Aristotle**

**Ch. 2**

Ok, girl – you've gone and done it, now you live with it.

What other choice did you really have?

Donna sat in her apartment that morning, thinking.

' I quit' I said, and he just kept walking, not seeming to really take it seriously. I actually said the words and he just kept going.

Did he even hear me?

What changed? How did we come to this? I know the upheaval with Leo and CJ hasn't been easy on him, but after Germany, I thought we had reached another level in this crazy dance we call our 'relationship'.

He said that he didn't want to take "blood donors" for granted anymore – I thought there was a chance for us to move forward. I wanted us to move forward together.

Not like this.

I hope he comes around, he needs to understand that I **_have_** to do this, I need to take this new position for me, for my well-being.

He has to understand that what I said before I left for Gaza was the truth – I want to do more with my career, my life.

As much as I love the work we do together here, as much as I enjoy the thrill of accomplishing all the good things we've done here, I need to move on.

I need to stand alone – CJ was pretty close to the target that night, more than I care to admit to myself, let alone to Josh.

I need to talk with Josh, I need to make him understand that I'm not doing this to hurt him - I could never do that – he needs to understand that I can do more.

I have to tell him that no matter what, I still won't stop for red lights where he is concerned. I have to be honest with him, I owe him that much, no matter what CJ said that night. I have to tell him the truth.

"_You're going to tell him the truth? That you love him, have loved him since…?" _a small voice in her heart snarked at her.

'I have to' her mind responded… while she reached for the phone….

A spritely jingle roused him from his reverie.

'I really don't want to answer this' was his first thought after checking the Caller ID.

_Donna._

I don't know what to say to her. I don't have the fortitude right now to have the conversation I know we **_need _**to have. I have to get my mind wrapped around the reasons why I have pushed this whole thing to the back burner.

I have to explain to myself why, after telling her I wanted to stop taking things for granted, I have gone and done exactly that. I have to wake up and realize that she has matured these last few years, and that I am partly responsible for it.

I have to get it through my head that what Donna and I have shared all this time is something that is precious and worth keeping – this isn't something to be taken lightly.

So, if I know all of this, why the hell can't I suck up the courage to face it – her – straight on and without fear?

Why am I sitting at the airport, waiting for a flight to Houston (with a layover in Atlanta, no less), trying to decide whether or not to answer her call?

Just months ago, I waited in this very same airport, slowly losing my mind wondering…

Wondering if she would still be alive when I got to Germany…

Wondering if she would be able to forgive me for sending her on the CODEL instead of to Brussels.

Praying to any and all gods that she would survive.

I had no doubts then that going to Germany was what had to be done – Leo knew it.

I knew I had to go to Germany. Donna needed me, and it was my fault that she did.

I needed her to live. I needed her to be able to make my life whole and happy.

Leo knew that too…

'This is Josh, you've reached my voicemail – leave a number and I'll call you right back. Unless you're a Republican – that might take longer! "

"Damn" – Donna snapped the phone closed. He didn't pick up the call…

Maybe he is trying to sleep - no, I tried the apartment already and got the machine. Josh couldn't sleep through his answering machine, even when he was on the heavy pain meds after…

No, don't go there, not yet.

Well, if he checks his missed calls, maybe he'll call me…

'_This is Josh, remember? You had to teach him how to use the extra features" _Snarkgirl was back again.

I'll try later – and if necessary, I'll camp out on his doorstep – wait, I still have the keys to his place, I'll camp out **IN **his apartment.

We have to talk, we just have to. I can't let this get away from us. I don't think I could live with myself if I'm not completely honest with Josh.

Donna stood up, her decision made.

If Josh was the Administration's pit bull, fine. She **wasn't **just a chew toy, she could be as tenacious as needed, she could fight for herself.

Correction: she would fight for them.

Don't know where this will lead, may go A/U if Wells and co. don't get things right. Appreciate the reviews.


	3. Inner Voices and a Sounding Board

Disclaimer: see Ch. 2! – sigh

a/n: I'm enjoying this – thank you for the kind reviews – I strive to continue to be worthy.

Blame Aristotle

Ch. 3

Inner Voices and a Sounding Board

Josh is at the airport… .still. And Donna has a talk with Leo.

A layover in Atlanta was bad enough – now we're waiting for the flight crew? Why?

Aristotle, are you still dogging me? Yeah, that's what I thought.

Josh sat in the gate area, his backpack at his feet. Oblivious, for the most part, to the commotion that surrounded him.

But all too aware of the turmoil in his mind.

'Leo told me to find the next "real thing". I think I have – twice.

Santos didn't exactly kick me out of the house. He invited me in, listened to what I had to say. And I really think he is up to the challenge. He still has to convince his wife that it is a challenge he's ready to take on, but I know he can do it. Hell, I helped Bartlet get elected twice (!), we survived the MS revelations, Rosslyn, and everything else. I **know** I can get Santos elected, I know it.

Santos is the "real thing" - I can feel it.

It won't be easy, I know that. But I love a good fight – bring it on.

'_Ahhhh, but can you go into that fight without a team, without help? Without Donna?" _his inner devil queried.

Donna – the earlier call – I should call her. She deserves better treatment than this. I can't give her a good reason for blowing off our meeting. She actually blocked out time in my schedule for the meeting, that alone tells me that it was important to her. I need to face her, I know that. Before everything falls apart.

But how do I explain myself to her? What can I say in my defense of my actions? Can I even begin to defend my actions?

'_Fat chance'_ DevilBoy shot back. _'Especially since you've benefited for the most part from everything she's ever done for you. Did you ever **really** express your gratitude in any tangible way? Or did you just bask in the glory of the results without a second thought?'_

I thought I had, once or twice.

'_Hah!! Did you ever ask her about what **she **went through after Rosslyn? Did you tell her how much her rules actually helped keep you from overdoing things? Why couldn't you take her seriously about her desire to expand her capabilities, how could you ignore that? _DevilBoy wasn't going to let up apparently.

I'm scared of losing what we have.

'_If I were you, I'd just be worried about losing her period, STUPID!!!!'_

What if it's too late? I mean, the temp said she's got a new job….

'_Your point please? You're going to let that decide this? You ARE dumber than you look!'_

Hey, who's side are you on anyway?

'_Figure it out, dumpkiss.'_

When I get back to DC, I'll call her…

'_Why wait?'_

Because it's going to take most of the flight to figure out how to get her to listen without throwing something at me.

'_Fair point.'_

Same day, Josh's apartment

Donna couldn't find him – so far, her contacts at the West Wing didn't have the information she needed. She had called almost everyone she could think of. Except for…

Leo. LEO. The man Josh thought of as a father, she hadn't called him.

Reaching for the phone, she prayed that he was home.

"Hello?"

"Leo, it's Donna – I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, Donna – what's up? Leo already had a pretty good idea, though.

"This is going to sound weird, but do you know where Josh is? I can't reach him at the office and he isn't answering his cell." Donna waited for his reply, scared to hear the words.

"Donna, I don't know for sure. Say, Josh told me you took a new job? What's the gig?" Leo asked.

"I was asked to join the Vice-President's campaign – and I agreed." Donna held her breath – this was touchy territory. Hell, it was a downright minefield.

"Donna, are you serious? " Leo had known something like this could happen. Dammit Josh!! What were you thinking?

"Leo, I know what you're saying, but believe me, I **_have to do this!_** I can't stay in Josh's shadow forever. I need to grow, I need to…" Donna's voice fell off…

"You need to show Josh you can be his equal?" Leo ventured.

"Not his equal, necessarily. I need to prove that I'm more than just a secretary."

"Donna, believe me when I say this, for the last few years you have definitely been a helluva lot more than "just a secretary" to Josh."

"But it wasn't for me – I loved my job and the people in the West Wing – I need to get out from under Josh's, umbrella , and see what I can do, myself. Can you understand that, Leo?" Donna prayed that he would.

"Yes, Donna, I do understand. And I'm proud of you, with everything that you've endured since you walked into the Manchester office. You've hung in there when others would have given up. You have earned the right to move on – I just wish you didn't feel you have to leave this Administration to do it." Leo paused.

" I want you to be sure about this, Donna. You know what you have to do, don't you?" He waited, waited for her to admit the truth out loud to herself.

" I have to talk to Josh, I know. I know that we have to get it all out into the open, I just don't know how…."

"Donnatella Moss, you are smart enough to know what's in your heart, right? You are the best thing that ever happened to Josh, and I know what I'm talking about here. Do you know what happened when we got word of the attack on the CODEL?" Leo asked.

"No, no one's said anything about that day. Why?" Donna responded.

"Andie had managed to reach Toby, and she told us you had been put into the ambulance, and that was all she knew. Josh stood in the bullpen, trying to comprehend the enormity of what had just happened. To look at him, you'd have thought that his soul had been violently ripped from his very being. He got a little better once he was able to find out your condition, and he spoke with your parents, too. But he didn't keep it together for long, Lord knows he tried. After awhile, all the questions about your condition pushed him too far. When he snapped, I realized that he needed to be in another place, and soon, or we were gonna have a real problem on our hands. So I told him that if he felt he needed to be elsewhere, he had my blessing. He didn't think twice, Donna. He left me standing outside the President's office and headed straight to the airport. Straight to Germany."

"Leo, what are you getting at?" Donna was almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Donna, do you really have to have me explain it to you?"

"Donna?" Damn, please tell me she didn't hang up.

Donna swallowed hard, knowing she needed to answer him.

"I'm here, Leo. You're right, I know that. I have to talk to Josh. Before it's too late."

"That's a girl. You two have gone through too much together to let this end badly. Where are you right now?"

Donna gave a shuddering little sigh, then chuckled. "Would you believe that at this moment, I'm sitting in Josh's apartment?"

"As a matter of fact, Donna, yes, I would." Leo replied. "Have you had anything to eat today?"

"Uh, maybe, to tell the truth, I don't really remember, Leo."

"Donna," oops, she thought, wrong answer there.

"Don't worry Leo, I'll raid his refrigerator – there's bound to be something around here that's edible." Donna said.

"Edible!? – in Josh's kitchen? Donna are you crazy?" Leo exclaimed.

"Quite possibly, Leo. Why else would I be in this mess?" Donna countered with a small laugh.

"Take care of yourself, Donna. Call me anytime if you need something, anything. Promise me?

"Leo, I couldn't,..." Donna spluttered.

"**_DONNA!_** Leo thundered. "YES YOU CAN – now promise!!"

"OK, Leo, I promise." Donna replied – didn't sound like she had much choice.

"Good, call me tomorrow, 'kay? Leo asked.

"G'night Leo"

"G'night Donna."

Leo replaced the receiver thoughtfully. That gal's got guts, that was certain. She was quite something, that Donna.

Josh, my boy, you had better be on your toes when you get home.


	4. Out in the Open

Blame Aristotle

Ch. 4

Out in the Open

Josh's apartment, late at night.

Finally, I'm home – all those damn delays, it's enough to make you crazy. Josh fumbled for his key, finally fishing it out of his pocket and managing to insert it in the lock. He opened the door and absently flipped on the lights, never expecting the tableau that greeted him when he did so.

Donna Moss was in his apartment, on his couch, asleep. But something about her face told him that it was an uneasy sleep.

He just stood there, unmoving, taking in the scene before him as a torrent of emotions battled for supremacy in his heart. That's when he saw them, the tears on her lashes. She had cried herself to sleep, here in his apartment and he hadn't been there.

The last time she had cried here, she was in pain from the physical therapy session she'd had that day. This time, though, he knew that it was a different kind of pain that had caused the tears.

He was the cause.

He walked to the kitchen, shaken by the realization. From his coat pocket he heard the ringer of his cell phone go off.

'Josh Lyman.'

'Josh, it's Leo. Where the HELL are you?'

'I just got home – why ?' Josh replied.

'Have you talked to Donna today? Leo asked.

'No, but.."

Leo cut in "Why not? Wasn't she there when you arrived?" Damn, she said she would wait for him.

'Leo, actually she is asleep on my couch, she didn't hear me come in. Do you know what's going on with her? Josh queried.

'Now, Josh, I think you know why she's there. She talked to me this afternoon, and I know what **_should be_** going on between the two of you." Leo replied.

' You know what SHOULD be going on, Leo? What the hell?' Josh's comprehension skills weren't exactly at their best right now.

'_Nothing new there, huh?'_ DevilBoy, oh just great.

'Josh, do you care about Donna? I mean really CARE about her? Or did you just go to Germany out of guilt?

'Leo, why are you…'

'Josh, answer the question. Do you care for Donna? Leo repeated, forcefully.

Josh paused, then swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes, Leo, I do" he croaked.

'Are you absolutely sure? Because if you are even thinking of hurting her on top of everything else she's been through, I swear I will beat the living crap out of you. You cannot push her away this time, like you've done with other people, Josh." Leo paused.

In a small voice, Josh replied "I know".

'Josh, what did you say?'

' I said, I know, Leo' Josh replied, his voice stronger. 'I had a lot of time to think today, and that thinking led me to some not so flattering conclusions about myself and the way I've treated Donna lately.'

Leo breathed a silent prayer and urged Josh to continue, 'Talk to me Josh'.

'She tried calling my cell phone earlier, but I didn't pick up. I just wasn't ready to face the issue between us right then. I let the call go to voicemail. Then I just sat there thinking. Remembering how she took care of me after the shooting, how she's always kept me from screwing up whenever she could. Seeing in my mind's eye how fiercely loyal she is, and how passionately she will fight for a cause, or a friend."

'I realized that all those qualities used to be mine too. She didn't deserve to be blown off, Leo. She has earned the right to be treated better than that, and I blew it. She has changed, and god, how I love her for it all. I have to make this right, I just don't know how.'

'Josh, ya know what? I think that when Donna wakes up, you two are going to have a very interesting, and probably rather loud, conversation. In fact, I'd invite you two to my hotel for the festivities, but I think the last thing you'd need would be an audience."

Josh chuckled wearily. Leo had a knack for understatement.

'Listen, Josh. Be gentle with her. She's been through a lot, as have you. What she has to say is important for both of you, and you cannot go ballistic on her if you want this to work. You have to listen, you have to understand why this means so much to her. If you can accept what she has to say and be supportive of her decision, you'll be a long way down the road to having something very special between you. Do you understand me?'

Leo waited, hoping against hope that Josh did truly understand what was at stake. If Josh didn't, then it would be over and two people he loved dearly would be miserable beyond comprehension.

Josh took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly. He **did** realize what was at stake.

'Yes, Leo, I understand. And….Leo?'

'What is it, Josh?'

'Thank you – for everything. I won't let you down.'

'No, Josh. Don't do this for me. Do it for you and Donna. You two deserve to be happy, you've both been through too much to miss this chance."

'Leo, what do you mean?' Josh wasn't sure where Leo was going with this.

'Josh, I've watched you two for the last several years. I have seen you develop a wonderfully vibrant relationship, working and otherwise, with a young woman who has literally blossomed into an amazing lady. I've had to watch helplessly whilst you recovered from the shooting, and again with Donna and the bombing in Gaza. I've seen you both fight for each other, **and** with each other, God knows. And through it all, I've also seen the misdirection and the denial you have both exercised about your feelings for one another. But no more, I want you two to be honest with each other. Allow each other to know the truth, allow yourselves to know the truth. Be happy.'

'Leo, I'd love to, but the problems it would cause…are you sure?'

'Never more certain in my life.' Leo assured him.

'Leo, I, thanks.' Josh could say no more, but he knew Leo understood.

'Josh, get some sleep, and take care of each other. Alright? 'Cause I really don't want to have to beat the crap outta ya otherwise."

Josh laughed softly. 'OK, Leo, I get the message, G'night.'

'G'night Josh.'

Leo sighed as he replaced the receiver. Dear Lord, please let this work, 'cause the alternative won't be very pretty. Somehow, though, I think we'll be fine.

Next morning, Josh's apartment

Donna stirred, stretching to relieve the kinks that had settled into her muscles while she'd slept. Slowly she sat up on the couch, gradually adjusting to the dim light in the room. She just sat there, reviewing in her mind how she'd wound up there, and what she would say when Josh came home. She stared at her hands, clasped in her lap as if in prayer.

Josh heard the rustling of the couch cushions from his room. She's awake, he thought. Now to let her know that I'm here without scaring the poor thing half to death. Normally scaring Donna out of her wits held a bit of delight for Josh, but not this morning. No, this morning had to be different, he had to do better than that.

He opened the bedroom door enough to see that she was sitting on the couch, just looking down at her hands. Although the tears from last night had dried, she still conveyed an aura of sadness, of quiet desperation mixed with a daring hope that things could be put right. As he stood there gazing at her, her head slowly lifted and turned in his direction.

'You're back.' She whispered quietly.

'Yeah, got in late last night, tried not to disturb you – looked like you needed your rest.' He replied.

'Josh, we need to …'

'I know, talk. May I sit beside you?' Josh waited for her reply, knowing that he couldn't rush this, not this time.

'Sure, I'd like that', she said, scooting over to make room for him.

'Josh, do you know why I'm here?

'Yes, I think I do.'

'Really?' Donna shook her head, this couldn't be happening.

'Yes, you are here because you couldn't take a new job without making sure that I understood the reasons why, no matter what the cost might be.' Josh answered.

'Yes.' She said slowly.

'Tell me, Donna.'

'Can you promise that you won't say anything until I'm finished?' she asked carefully.

'I can promise to try my best, okay?'

'Alright, then. Here goes. I was asked to join the Vice President's campaign, and I have accepted the position. I'll be working as the Press Secretary.'

'Can you tell me why?'

'Josh, you know how I been wanting to do more, to feel more useful and to get on with my career? I need to find out what kind of person I am when I'm not your assistant. I need to know what I am capable of becoming, and I need to do that somewhere other than the office of the Deputy Chief of Staff to the President. Going to work for Russell's campaign is a way of doing that. I **need **to do this, Josh, can you understand that? You've got to believe that I am not doing this to hurt you, I would never do that, but I have to take this chance, right now. If I don't stand alone now, I might never be able to stand with you in the future.'

Donna waited anxiously while Josh contemplated what she had said.

'Josh?'

'Donna, I'm sorry…'

'What? Oh God, I've gone and screwed this up!! Donna started to shake, her tenuous hold on her nerves was fast slipping away.

'Donna, no wait, it's okay. Listen to me. Shh, don't cry, just hear me out.' Josh gently pleaded, reaching over to grasp her hands between his.

She took a deep breath, and nodded.

'I've been an ass. I blew off our meeting because I had an idea this was brewing and I wasn't ready to deal with it. No, that's not true, I didn't **_want_** to deal with it. Not so soon after, after almost losing you forever. I was being selfish, I didn't want you to leave me, so somehow I figured if I kept putting off the meeting, you'd let it drop, never mention it again. I should have known better, because I should know that when you are determined, you will do whatever is necessary to reach that goal. You did it for me after Rosslyn, and again that Christmas. And it cost you dearly, I know that now. Do you want to know how I know?'

Josh paused, and Donna silently urged him to continue, her eyes riveted to his.

'I know the cost, because I repaid it in full when we learned about the attack on the CODEL. Everything ceased to matter, to exist for me at that moment. We had so little information, only Andie telling Toby that she saw you being put into an ambulance, no idea of your condition. On the flight to Germany, I read your emails and realized that you were capable of doing, being more than my assistant. That flight seemed like an eternity, I felt like I was running in place and you were slowly slipping away from me. When I saw you in the hospital, I had hope again, because you woke up and smiled at me. Then again I was in danger of losing you, just like I lost my father. I couldn't have taken it if that had happened, Donna. I made a vow to God, to never hurt you, to cherish you and all you are, if only he would allow you to wake up again, to return to me as the person I knew and loved.'

Donna gasped, ever so quietly, not wanting to break the spell…

'But I broke that vow, and nothing I can do or say can repair it. I can't stand in your way. You are right, you need to find out what you can do without me. I understand this, even though I know it means my life at the office will change drastically without you there. But dare I hope that you are willing to still be a part of my life in spite of everything?"

'I need to know, Donna. Can there be a chance for us to be - us?' His eyes were full of an anxiousness, that daring to hold out hope against overwhelming odds, that they still had a chance to happy.

'Josh, are you saying…' She could barely breathe, a tightness in her heart made things difficult.

'Yes, Donna, I am…' a shy but hopeful smile flooded Josh's face.

'Say it.'

'Donnatella, you make me feel alive, you keep me on my toes and I love you more every day for the person you are. I want to be able help you become even more, I want to support you, comfort you and cherish you. I love you and I want to be in your life. I **_need_** you in my life.'

The tears started falling from her eyes as she gifted him with one of the most dazzling smiles imaginable. 'Josh, can this really be true?' she hardly dared to hope.

'Yes, Donna, believe it, believe in us.' Josh bent his head, bestowing the gentlest of kisses upon her lips as she embraced him fiercely, the tears falling unheeded.

'I do believe, Joshua. I do. And I love you too.'

Josh smiled through his own tears, gazing at the remarkable woman beside him.

Hours later, Josh's apartment

'Donna, just so you know. I talked to Leo last night.'

'So did I.'

' You did?'

'I was trying to find you, so I called him, hoping he could tell me something about where you were.'

'Was he any help?'

'_More than you will ever know, dumpkiss.' _DevilBoy was back.

Now what was that supposed to mean? Josh shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs..

'Yeah, in a way. How about you? Did offer you any advice? Donna asked.

'_Oh, in a manner of speaking – the threat of bodily harm is often a healthy incentive for doing the right thing.' _DevilBoy snickered.

'Let's just say that Leo is a closet romantic with no compunction about knocking some sense into me.' Josh ruefully admitted.

'Well, in my case,, I got the impression that he was willing to force-feed me if necessary.' Donna smiled to herself, remembering the concern in Leo's voice the night before.

'Josh, what took us so long to get to this point?' Donna mused.

'Donna, I think we can safely blame Aristotle for this.' Josh replied.

'Aristotle? I don't get it…'

'I'll explain it to you over lunch, 'kay?

'Okay.'

The telephone rang just then.

'Josh Lyman'

'Josh, it's Leo. Is everything okay?'

'Yeah, it's good.'

' Are you sure? Is Donna there, she okay?' Leo pressed, wanting answers.

'Leo, she's here, we're fine, it's gonna be okay. Relax, will ya?'

'Good, good. Take the rest of the day for yourselves. I'm sure that there are things you need to discuss.'

'Thanks Leo, for everything'

'Just stay out of trouble, will ya? Talk to you later.' Leo hung up and sighed.

He sat back in his chair, an ever-widening grin growing on his face.

Finally, those two kids can finally have a chance.


	5. Changes in Latitude, Changes in Attitude

**Blame Aristotle**

**Ch. 5**

**Changes in Latitude,**

**Changes in Attitude**

Disclaimer: Title and lyrics belong to Jimmy Buffett & company, the characters to Wells, Sorkin, et al. I will put them back when I'm done.

Summary: Josh and Donna – a snowdrift, then a conversation

A/N: The Buffett song just jumped into my brain – seems to be an apt description of how life sometimes goes for Josh and Donna

_Previously on the West Wing: Donna takes a big step, Josh finds himself a new candidate, and a long overdue realization finds the light of day…_

_**Changes in latitude, changes in attitude, **_

_**Nothing remains quite the same. **_

_**Through all of our running **_

_**And all of our cunning, **_

_**If we couldn't laugh**_

**_We would go insane. _Jimmy Buffett**

_Two weeks before Christmas_

'Leo, she's here, we're fine, it's gonna be okay. Relax, will ya?' Josh implored.

'Good, good. Take the rest of the day for yourselves. I'm sure there are things you need to discuss'

'Thanks, Leo, for everything.' Josh said.

"Just stay outta trouble, will ya? Talk to you later.' Leo hung up and sighed.

He sat back in his chair, an ever-widening grin on his face.

Finally. Those two kids can finally have a chance. Thank you, Lord.

Across town, Josh turned to Donna with a small smile on his face as he ended the call. She cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out just what he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?

"You," was his reply.

"Oh. Should I be worried?" Donna wondered aloud.

"Nope, not at all. Are you hungry?" Josh asked.

"Well, since we haven't had breakfast and here it is almost 11am – yes, hungry would be a basic yet apt description of my current condition." Donna replied with a grin

'_You go girl, way to sock it Mr. 760 Verbal there' _Ahh, Snarkgirl returns triumphantly!

Josh chuckled wryly, "Does that mean yes?"

Without a word, Donna crossed to the closet and grabbed their coats – pausing only long enough to fling Josh's coat at him before bolting out the door. At the landing, she stopped, waiting for Josh to lock the apartment.

As soon as Josh pocketed his keys, Donna yelled "Last one to the sidewalk buys lunch!" And with that, she was racing down the stairs to the entry door, barreling through at breakneck speed with Josh in hot pursuit.

Now, as luck would have it, it had snowed overnight and consequently things were just a wee bit slippery on the sidewalk. Donna had almost made it to the public sidewalk when she lost her balance and fell sideways into the snowdrift along the walkway. Facefirst.

Josh, not one to let the opportunity for retribution pass him by, skidded to a stop and contemplated the situation before him. Chivalry or deviltry, hmmmmm. Now there's a tough decision….

Opting for chivalry, Josh leaned down to see if she was okay.

"Donna, you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." came the muffled reply from the snowdrift.

"Do you want me to help you up?"

:No, Josh, I think I'll just lay here in the snow until my clothes are totally soaked, and then I thought maybe I'd walk home and change! OF COURSE I want help, you idiot!! Get me out of here!!!

Josh reached his hand towards Donna, who had finally managed to roll over so she could wipe the snow out of her face. Smiling ever so sweetly, she grabbed his hand, but instead of pulling herself up, she yanked Josh down into the snow beside her. Josh let out a yelp that ended abruptly when he wound up with a face full of snow.

Donna just sat there, giggling giddily as she watched Josh try to figure out how he wound up in the snow. He turned to Donna, and launched himself towards her, knocking her back down into the snow.

Caught by surprise, all Donna could do was lay there in the snow, looking up into Josh's face, just mere inches above hers. Josh's eyes were warmly staring at her, as a small smug grin tugged at his mouth.

"Donnatella Moss, do you know what happens to people who pull me into snowdrifts?" Josh's voice was a silkily quiet growl, laced with a hint of mock severity.

Breathless, Donna could only shake her head, her eyes not leaving Josh's for even a second.

"This." was his reply.

Josh lowered his lips to hers, nibbling at first, then increasing the pressure until she allowed herself to respond with total abandon long suppressed. At last they came up for air, both dazed and amazed at what had just occurred.

Josh rolled over to his back, pulling Donna with him so that she was now resting atop his body. He smiled at her and held her close. Donna sighed and rested her head against his chest, reluctant to break the spell.

Minutes pass – strangely, pedestrians don't….

"Donna?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate to say this, but.."

"Then don't.."

"Donna, I hate to end this, I really do, but I need to get up now."

"Why?"

"Eh, well, if you must know, I seem to have snow down my pants, and unless I address the situation **_soon, _**ahh, well, certain parts of my anatomy aren't gonna be too happy, 'kay?"

"Oh., all right, I suppose I need to change into some dry clothes too." Donna pushed herself up and helped Josh regain his footing on the slippery sidewalk. Without releasing her hand, Josh led the way back inside to the apartment. As they shed their coats and shoes, the hilarity of the moment struck again when Donna lost her balance and fell against Josh. This time he saw her coming and was able to catch her in his arms before she could come to any serious harm. Turning her to face him, he leaned in for another gentle kiss. She responded in kind, then stepped away with a twinkle in her eye.

"What?" Josh could tell she was up to something.

"Race ya!" With a giggle, she was away and racing to the bathroom, slamming the door just as Josh got there.

"DONNA, that's not fair! I'm the one with snow in his pants!! All he heard in response was laughter.

C'mon Donna!"

A LITTLE LATER… 

After changing into dry clothes, Josh and Donna finally managed to leave the apartment in search of lunch. They decided to go to Tony's, a quiet diner with good food and a pleasant atmosphere conducive to private conversations. After placing their order with the waitress, they sat there, just looking at each other. Donna took the plunge and hesitantly broached a subject that needed to be discussed.

"Josh, what do you really think about my taking the job with Russell's campaign?" She waited for his reply, knowing that he would have a definite opinion on this topic.

"Well, I understand your reasons for it, and I want you to be happy, but I don't think Russell will win the nomination. I have faith that you will be a definite asset to the campaign. You deserve this chance, and given what's happened since you came back to work, with CJ and all, my situation at the White House isn't exactly as clear cut as it used to be. Your getting out now may be a good thing…." Josh's voice trailed off as he remembered a conversation that took place just yesterday. 'Was it only just yesterday?' he mused, 'sure seems like more than that.'

"But you don't think Russell's going to get the nomination, do you?" Donna queried.

"Not unless he is the only Democrat running, and _that's _definitely not happening." Josh replied.

"Josh, I've been meaning to ask, **_where_** were you yesterday? I tried the office, no one there had a clue, Leo wasn't much help and you never answered your cell phone. Were you on the hill all day?"

"No, actually. I don't think you are going to believe where I was." Josh said.

Something about his demeanor piqued Donna's curiosity even further. She raised her eyebrows and replied "Oh really? Try me!"

Josh looked at her and said, " I was in Houston."

"Houston? Santos???" Donna shook her head, as if clearing cobwebs. "Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Josh leaned forward and clasped Donna's hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Have I told you the story of how Leo came to me while I was working for Hoynes and asked me to go to Nashua to hear Jed Bartlet speak?"

"Yes, I remember – when you asked Leo why, he said it's what sons do for old friends of their fathers." Donna recalled.

"Well, a little while ago, Leo told me it's time for me to step up and find the right candidate to succeed President Bartlet. That it's time for me to find **_my _**Bartlet and get him elected to the presidency. And Leo's right. We've survived re-election, we're almost halfway through the second term. Now is the time for me to answer the question: What comes next?" Josh paused.

"Do you think Santos is the one?" Donna asked.

"I do." Josh replied.

"Why?"

"Because he's not afraid to speak plain, honest truth. He had quite a tenure as mayor of Houston, and his efforts in Congress are quite impressive as well. Remember the healthcare bill? He worked a way around the Republicans and managed to get a fairly comprehensive bill passed, a bill that was originally deemed impossible to pass. And it's more than that, Donna. There's a passion, a determination, something about him makes me believe again. Something that President Bartlet had when he first started campaigning. Matt Santos just may well be another Josiah Bartlet."

"Except that Matt Santos is 6'3", Hispanic and doesn't have a Nobel Prize for economics." Donna couldn't help but make the comparison – the visual was just too good to ignore.

"Donna,." Josh just shook his head – sometimes her whimsical side came out when you least expected it.

"Sorry, got carried away." Donna giggled, then she sobered.

"Is he going to run?"

"Santos? Well, let's just say that he hasn't said no yet, in fact when I left him yesterday, I could see that he was already giving the proposition serious consideration." Josh said.

"Well, now I wonder if I should have taken the Russell job." Donna wondered.

"No, you were right to do that, because if you came to work for me with Santos, you might still question how much of what you would accomplish would be truly your own. You need to be able to know without question what you are capable of doing in this business, you need to think independently of me and I don't want to influence you in any way. As much as I want you by my side, working to get Santos elected, I want more for you. I want you to prove that your incredibly smart, vibrant personality isn't just an extension of me. You have been an important part of the things we've done in this administration, and I am not the only one who has appreciated your talents and contributions. There is one thing I want, though." Josh paused, looking her straight in the eye.

"What would that be, Josh?" Donna whispered, returning his gaze steadily.

" I still want to be the one you turn to for comfort, support, whatever you need. I don't want to lose what we have. In fact, I want more, I want to be the one you come home to, not some empty apartment three flights up. I know that working on opposing campaigns will be a challenge, but I'd like to think that it would a challenge we are both ready for, now that we have finally allowed ourselves to admit the truth about how we feel. I need you in my life, you have been a part of me for so long now, sometimes I can't remember how I used to get along without you."

Josh brought her hands up to his mouth and gently bestowed upon them a kiss. Then, drinking in the azure beauty of those incredible eyes, he said the one thing that mattered most.

" Donnatella Moss, you are the most incredible, amazing person I have ever known. You make my heart sing just by smiling, you can make my heart ache for you when you are sad or in pain. When you aren't near me, I feel an emptiness, a disquiet, that suddenly disappears the moment you come back into my life. Those days in Germany were worse than a nightmare, because I was living it – it wasn't a dream that I could wake up from and just forget. It made me realize that I needed you more than I had been willing to admit. It made me bargain with God for the chance to see you smile at me once more, to have a chance to tell you all those things that I've kept buried because I was terrified that you didn't feel the same way about me. I am so grateful that the good Lord saw fit to bring you back to me, because the alternative was just too awful to even contemplate. I did a lot of soul searching while you were in surgery, Donna, and the answers were all the same. I love you, and I need you to help me be whole."

Donna's eyes were brimming with tears as she gazed at the man sitting across from her. This man, who had every reason to be skittish about loving unconditionally, given the personal losses already suffered in such a short life. This man, whose capacity for loving should have been stunted by those losses, was at last able to open himself up to another, had found the ability to love again. She had always suspected that Josh was capable of it, that had never been the question. The question in her heart had always been, would she be the one for whom he would summon up the courage to risk his heart again?

Now it seemed the question had been answered – with a resounding and satisfying YES.

Donna smiled tremulously and the tears that had been gathering started to slip down her face. Josh came around the table to sit besides Donna and took her into his arms. He tipped her face up towards his, and lightly brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" Josh quietly asked.

Donna nodded slowly.

"Good, now I have a question for you."

"?"

"What do you want, Donna?"

Without hesitation, Donna knew what she wanted.

"You. You, and everything that you ever were and ever shall be. I want to be a part of your successes, your failures. I want to be your rock in times of sadness, I want to be able to support you in every way possible. I realized that when I was in Gaza, before the… I wanted to be able to share with you the experience of that place, I wanted you to be proud of the work I did there. Then the bombing happened, and yours was the first face I saw when I woke up. You were my rock then, Josh. You didn't let me down, you helped chase away the fears even though you must have been scared to death by what you saw happening to me – God knows anyone would have been. But you stayed, you stayed even though you were powerless to **_do_** anything, you stayed. I've thought about that a lot since then, and I can't think of anyone else ever doing that for me. I am grateful for the support and strength you've given me, and I've come to the realization that you are an important part of my life and that trying to go on without you is not something I want to do. You make me whole, Josh. I need you."

Josh smiled through his own tears, slowly exhaling as he realized that he had been holding his breath all the while she had been talking. He squeezed her hands reassuringly and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Donna asked, perplexed.

"Aristotle strikes again!" Josh replied, shaking his head.

""What's Aristotle got to do with it, or anything for that matter?" Donna said, really confused now.

"Remember when Horton Wilde actually won the California 47th race, and Sam wound up as the candidate because he made a promise to the widow?"

"Yeah, Sam told me how a whole bunch of seemingly unrelated events conspired to insure Horton Wilde's victory. He had a term for it, but I can't remember it right now." Donna replied, still confused.

"Yeah, he called it "a confluence of events of Aristotelian proportions. Basically it means that for a certain outcome to occur, it would require that a large number of random unrelated factors would need to occur in a particular order to ensure that the impossible, in this case – a dead man being elected to public office – would actually indeed occur. See what I'm getting at here?" Josh asked.

"I think so, at least in Sam's case. But what does it mean for us?"

"It has taken us so long, and with so many detours and speed bumps along the way, it's actually a miracle that we have managed to make it to this point. We've had so many things conspire against us, other people might have given up long ago. But we have stayed the course, for whatever reasons, and our "confluence of events" has brought us to this time and place where we are finally able to be honest with ourselves and each other and admit that we have a mutual need, a mutual love that can no longer be denied." Josh explained.

Donna absorbed this information quietly, lost in her thoughts. Josh waited patiently by her side, content to wait for the import of his words to sink in completely.

"Josh, are you saying…"

"Yes, Donna, I want you in my life now, and forever. I have never been surer of anything in my life. And I think you know that."

"Yes, I do. I think I've always known it."

Josh just smiled. Donna returned his smile with one of her own, reminiscent of one from years past, one elicited by a meaningful message inscribed in a book

"Josh, I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"What's next?"

Josh grinned and replied, "I don't know – want to find out together?"

_Many thanks to those reviewers who wanted more. I had planned to start a sequel, but you all wanted this story to continue, so here it is. _


	6. You're a Strange One, Mr McGarry

Blame Aristotle

Ch. 6

You're a Strange One, Mr. McGarry

Summary: Leo tells Carol a story

Leo McGarry hung up his phone and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

'CJ's gonna kill me. She's absolutely gonna kill me for this.'

He sat there, in CJ's old office, reviewing his conversations with Donna & Josh. Two conversations that ended up drawing the same conclusion: Donna & Josh needed to own up to their feelings and to each other, no matter what.

And from what Josh had just told him, that is exactly what had happened.

'How I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall during **_that _**discussion' he chuckled to himself.

As he sat there, letting his imagination conjure up the possible scenarios that could have played out in his deputy's apartment, his chuckle progressed into full blown laughter- laughter that refused to subside.

Carol tapped on the door, sticking her head inside when Leo weakly called "Enter!".

"Is everything all right, Leo?" Carol asked.

Leo waved Carol into the chair opposite him, still trying in vain to control his laughter. As Carol sat there, a puzzled look marring her classic features, Leo finally managed to bring his mirth under control.

"Leo, what is so funny?" Carol couldn't stand it, after the stress of the few week, she could use a laugh or two.

"Carol, CJ is gonna kill me!" Leo chortled.

"How can that be funny, Leo?"

"Carol, what's the worst-kept secret in this building?"

"Well, it used to be your thing, but now I'd say…" her voice trailed off as the realization dawned.

"Josh and Donna? Leo, what do you know?" Carol demanded.

"Well, my dear Carol, you know that Donna quit, right?"

"Yeah, I do, and I understand why, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"I agree – anyway, 2 days ago I basically told Josh that he needed to take the next step and find his own Bartlet."

"Leo, if Josh resigns, that leaves CJ without a deputy!" Carol gasped, dismayed at the implications.

"Carol, it gets better, trust me." Leo replied.

"HOW?!?"

"Because then Donna called me – she was trying to find Josh and explain her reasons for leaving."

"AND??!"

"Well, I decided that they have put their lives on hold long enough, Carol. They've been shot at, blown up and put through so many wringers for this Administration, you know that as well as I do." Leo said.

"I remember," Carol mused, lost in the memories for a moment.

"Well, Donna needed a little push in the right direction, and by the end of our conversation, she was determined to make Josh listen and understand why she has to do this."

"Determined, huh?".

"Carol, she called me from **_his _**apartment, willing to wait for him and feed herself from whatever was available in Josh's kitchen. Do you understand what that means?" Leo asked.

"Wow, that's determination all right, Josh isn't known for his cooking skills." Carol replied with a smirk.

"Exactly."

"So, what happened next?" Carol asked.

"Well, it wasn't till much later that night that I finally was able to reach Josh on his cell. As it happens, he had just walked into his apartment and there's Donna, asleep on his couch. Josh and I then had a little heart to heart talk about what I would do to him if he screwed this up and hurt Donna in the process. I told him that he had to be patient and listen to what she had to say, and that he'd better be supportive or I would beat the crap out of him. I almost offered to referee their discussion, but I told Josh I didn't think that an audience would be a good idea."

" So then what happened? Carol prodded, eager for the rest of the details.

" Well, I talked to Josh a little while ago, and it sounds as if they both survived the initial conversation without too much damage."

"So how is this all funny, Leo? I don't get it." Carol just didn't get it.

"Do you know what Donna's new job is?"

"No, do you?"

"Yep, she's gonna be the Press Secretary for Russell's campaign.'

"WHAT!!!"

"You heard me right, Carol. Now, guess what Josh is doing." Leo just sat there grinning.

"Leo, I don't have any idea what Josh…"

"Josh is gonna try to persuade Santos to run for the presidency."

"Leo, how can this be good? Donna and Josh both leaving the administration, working on opposing campaigns, CJ without a deputy…" Carol stopped, her mind bogged down in the possibilities, and none of them were pretty.

"Carol, I'm a recovering alcoholic who's mere months removed from heart bypass surgery. The stress levels I have endured during my tenure as Chief of Staff almost killed me because I didn't take the time to enjoy life a little more. I have decided to change all that. I find this situation amusing because the people involved are passionate, hard working folks with good hearts. Two people who either didn't have a clue about how they felt, or who had gotten almost too good at misdirection and denial that they almost missed this chance to be happy together. Watching them figure out how to finally get what they want without worrying about the implications for **_this_** administration should be quite entertaining. Josh may have been Bartlet's pit bull, but Donna isn't exactly a cream puff, degree or not. She has handled Josh for seven years now, I think she'll do just fine on her own."

"I understand your position, Leo, but I still don't understand why you think this is so funny. You're right, CJ is going to kill you for being an instigator in this whole situation. Aren't you the least little bit worried about that?" Carol frowned, hoping she hadn't pushed too hard.

Leo chuckled. "It's funny to me because it's just the kind of stunt CJ wishes she could have instigated herself. The fact that I have managed to do so will drive her up the wall. And yet she can't help but give it her blessing because you know as well as I do that this is what we've all been praying for anyway, ever since Gaza."

Carol sighed, then started to chuckle.

"You know, Leo, I think I'm beginning to see the humor in this after all."

"Oh?" Leo quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do tell."

"Donna & Josh, well right there we are assured of some seriously funny antics, snowballs and what not. Especially if and when the press corps figures things out – can you see Toby fielding **_those_** questions during a briefing – especially if **_he_** hasn't figured it out yet – I can picture it now, can't you?" Carol grinned at Leo.

"Yes, I can! It should make for some interesting theater, don't you think?" Leo responded with a leprechaun's grin.

"Yes, indeed, sir!"

"Leo?"

"Yes, Carol?"

"When, how are you going to tell CJ?"

"Carol, I may enjoy a good laugh, but I'm not about to get a briefing book thrown at me."

"Meaning that you intend to be as far away from CJ as physically possible when she finds out." Carol surmised.

"Damn straight – I like my head where it is, thank you very much!" Leo shot back with a quick grin.

"Can I come with you? I don't really want to be at ground zero either, you know!" Carol retorted.

"Sure, kid – sounds like a good idea. Want to bet on who's gonna be the person foolish enough to be the one to tell her?" Leo queried.

"Nah, that's really pretty much a lock, don't you think?" Carol replied.

The two of them began to laugh, and continued laughing until the tears were streaming down their faces, with no end in sight.

"Josh!"

This chapter took a different direction than I'd originally planned – silly me! Thanks for the reviews – you've made it easy to keep this going. Enjoy!


	7. 7 Something to Talk About

**Blame Aristotle**

**Chapter 7 **

**Something To Talk About**

SUMMARY: Josh and Donna finally get it together, now the trick will be to tell the others. This ought to be interesting…

A/Ns, Kudos & an explanation: the title's a nod to Bonnie Raitt. Sorry it's been a while, but this little thing called life has been consuming my attention. Hopefully I will get this wrapped up in a few more chapters. I apologize for the bizarre left-hand turn the last chapter took – it went off in a direction that I didn't expect. As always, feedback is appreciated, you've been a great help. Thanks folks! K

"Josh, I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"What's next?"

Josh cocked his head to the side and gave Donna a full-dimpled smile before answering.

"I don't know, but you know what the best part is?"

Donna shook her head. "No, what?"

"We get to find out together."

Donna grinned back at him. "Yeah."

Josh paused, a slight grimace replacing the grin.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked.

"There are just a few people we need to be talking to, sooner rather than later." Josh replied.

"CJ, the President, your mom, my parents, our friends – not necessarily in that order." Donna answered.

"Right – I think we should tell the President first, don't you? After all, if it weren't for him in the first place, we wouldn't be here." Josh smiled, thinking back to the early days of the first campaign.

"True, but then we HAVE to tell CJ and Toby, this is going to affect them the most if Santos decides to run." Donna pointed out.

Josh winced, not relishing the idea of facing CJ just now.

"Do we have to be in the same room? You know CJ's gonna want to kill me, and now that the Secret Service essentially works for her, she might actually follow through this time." Josh shivered at the thought of the damage CJ could inflict upon him – not a pretty thought.

Donna shook her head ruefully. "No, Josh, we have to face them in person, it will be fine."

"If you say so, but I really think…."

Josh's voice trailed off as his cell phone started to ring.

"Lyman."

"CJ! We were just talking…"

"You need to see me? Uh, when?"

"Now? Well, okay – see you then. Bye."

Donna chuckled as Josh snapped the phone shut.

"Let me guess – the timetable just changed, and not in our favor."

"Yeah, she needs to see me about…"

Josh's phone rang again.

"Lyman – Congressman! What can I do for you?"

Donna raised her eyebrows in question.

"Santos." Josh mouthed.

Donna's eyes widened as her eyebrows climbed higher under her bangs.

"That's your answer? Are you sure? Yes, sir!"

"I'll call you later – I have some things take care of… Yes, that would be part of it."

"Thank you sir – I'll be in touch." Josh closed the phone decisively.

"Well?" Donna waited for Josh to enlighten her.

"He's going to run – you are now looking at the manager of the Santos for President campaign." Josh informed her.

"Well, if anyone can get him elected it's you. I'm proud of you." Donna smiled at him, that smile that made him feel like he could conquer the world.

"Thank you Donna. It's not going to be easy, but I think I'm up for the fight. Not that I'm gonna like having to campaign against you, you know." Josh replied.

"I realize that, but who knows how this will all play out? We both may end up working for the Democratic nominee for the presidency. I really don't see either one of us working for a Republican, do you?" Donna smirked at him.

Josh shuddered. "Don't even **begin** to think about that possibility, I beg of you! It's not even funny to think about that happening!"

"Well, we should get going. When do you have to meet with CJ?" Donna asked.

"In about 2 hours, so I should get in touch with Debbie to see if the President has time to see me before then." Josh replied.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Donna inquired.

"Yes, because our life together, our life that has been on hold for the good of the Administration and other reasons, our life together finally gets to start now. Why not start it together by telling the people who have been such an important part of our lives for the last seven years? They deserve it, don't you think?"

"Not only do they deserve it, they've earned it, you know. They've had to put up with us and our obliviousness for so long, I think they'll want the chance to collectively "smack us upside the head" while congratulating us at the same time." Donna chuckled at the mental picture that was forming in her mind.

Josh winced again.

"It's the "smacking" that worries me, the rest, not so much."

"Josh, it's simple, just don't stand anywhere near CJ when we tell them." Donna suggested.

"Easy for you to say – she'll just hug you." Josh replied.

"Well, Josh, we'll just have to take the good with the bad." Donna flashed a smile at him.

"Yeah, but where does it say that **I **have to take the bad, and **you **get to take the good?" Josh scowled at her.

"But you love me, so it doesn't really matter, right?" Donna replied sweetly.

Josh groaned and hung his head.

"I am so whipped, and we haven't even…"

Donna just grinned and headed for the door.

"Donna…"

"Josh, the sooner we tell them, the sooner…." Donna allowed her voice to trail off suggestively.

Josh's eyes widened, struck dumb with the realization of just what she was implying.

Then he shook himself out of his reverie, a slow but full-dimpled grin stealing over his face.

"Why, Donnatella, I do believe you have a very valid point. Would you like to accompany me on a most enjoyable errand?"

"Joshua, I thought you would never ask! I would be delighted to join you."

"Let's give them something to talk about, my dear."

"Oh, yeah, there will **definitely **be some talking."

The Oval Office, a little later

"Mr. President, Josh is here to see you." Debbie announced from the doorway.

"Please send him in Debbie, thank you." the President replied.

Josh entered the room, Donna at his side.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President".

The President looked up from his work and was pleasantly surprised to find that Donna had accompanied Josh to this meeting. He favored them with an appraising look, taking note of the slight glow of happiness radiating from the two younger people. He gestured for them to take a seat on the couch as he settled into the wing chair alongside.

" Well, Joshua, what brings you here? Is there something on your mind? A nagging bit of trivia eluding you? A question, perhaps? Confession?" The President questioned Josh with the gravity of a Supreme Court justice while mischief danced merrily in his eyes. Jed sat back in the chair and waited for Josh's response.

"Mr. President, our visit here today is both personal and professional. As you are probably aware, Donna and I have always had a unique, almost unorthodox working relationship, ever since she joined the first campaign. On so many levels, we have always been more than just "boss and assistant". Josh reached over and clasped Donna's hand in his and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sir, over the last few days, things in our relationship have changed. As you know, Donna is now working for the Vice President's campaign, where I am certain she will be a valuable team member, much as she was when she worked for your administration. While I know that leaving the West Wing was not easy for Donna, I understand her reasons and I am proud of her for doing this. In a way, Donna leaving gave me a kick in the head and made me reevaluate my current situation. And I, actually I guess I should say "we", have made some decisions." Josh paused, uncertain how to continue.

Jed nodded thoughtfully, considering Josh's words.

"Is this conversation going where I think it is?" he queried solemnly.

"Sir?" Josh was perplexed by the question.

"Donna, has Josh finally pulled his head out of his ass?" Jed asked with mock severity.

"Yes sir, I suppose in "Lymanesque" fashion, he has." Donna answered proudly.

"He has finally admitted that he has been in love with you since you walked in that door in Manchester?"

"Yes sir." Donna replied, a slight blush stealing across her face.

Josh could only sit there, astonished at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Well, Donna, what was your answer?" Jed wasn't about to make Josh suffer alone, Donna needed to share in the misery – after all, all's fair in love and war.

"Mr. President, since I was waiting in Josh's apartment for him, what do you think?" Donna grinned, she was not afraid to play verbal handball with the President.

"Well, since I see no visible marks of violence or other bodily harm upon his person, is it safe to conclude that you are in accord with Mr. Lyman. Would that be a fair assessment of the situation?"

"Yes sir." Donna was quick to reply.

"I see. So your purpose here today would be to tell me that two people I have come to love and cherish as if they were my own children, two people that have given up so much literally in blood, sweat and tears, these two people have finally realized what the rest of us have known for the last seven years? Does that about sum it up?" Jed asked, although deep in his heart he knew there was something more.

"Well, sir, you are partially correct. Yes, we have finally admitted to ourselves and to each other what we have denied for so long. We realize that the time has come for us to act upon our feelings, we have waited too long already, we don't want to miss our chance to be happy together." Josh paused, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves for the rest of it. Donna gave his hand a gentle squeeze and nodded for him to continue. Josh smiled back at her and turned back to the President.

"Mr. President, it was ever my intent to be at your side from the start of the first campaign to the very end of your second term. However, recent events have caused me to re-evaluate certain elements of my life as well as certain goals. Almost losing Donna in Gaza, among other things, made me realize there are other things I need in my life besides the politics. I need Donna to be a part of my life, and not just in a professional capacity. I need this woman more than I need oxygen. Without her I am not whole, and I hope, I think she feels the same way about me."

Donna smiled warmly at Josh and his heart soared at the love he found in her eyes. The silent exchange did not go unnoticed by the President.

"Josh, I'd say that you've nothing to worry about on that score. But, I sense that there is something else that you wish to discuss." The President settled back in his chair and waited quietly.

Josh steadied himself and then looked straight at Jed.

"Yes, sir. As I said, I always intended to be here until the end. But to be honest, I can't do that now. For me to stay would do a disservice to both this administration and to myself. I serve at the pleasure of the President, and it has been a honor I shall never forget. The confidence and support you have shown in me these last few years, I can never forget that. But I find myself wanting to do something more, to continue your legacy if possible. I had a long talk with Leo, a conversation that made me realize what I need to do. I need to go out and find "my Bartlet", just as Leo did with you. And I think I have." Josh paused, watching Jed's face with more than a little trepidation.

Jed nodded thoughtfully, considering what Josh had said. He knew what Josh had gone through, in his personal life as well as in service to his administration. Too well did Jed know – Rosslyn, PTSD, and that was only part of it. There was the MS, the death of Mrs. Landingham, and there was Donna. The memory of Josh's reaction that terrible day when they got word of the attack on the CODEL – Jed couldn't fathom what would have happened to Josh if Donna hadn't survived. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks that these two were given a second chance and were FINALLY able to act upon their feelings.

Jed cocked his head and looked at Josh. "Who's the guy?"

"Matt Santos, from Texas." Josh replied, waiting for the President's reaction.

"He's done good work in Houston, do you think he's the real thing?" Jed asked, knowing that Josh could not lie to him – Josh couldn't bluff his way through a poker game, let alone something this important.

"Yes I do. And apparently he thinks so too. Just before we came over here he called me to say that he wants to go for it. That is, as long as I become point number 10 of the 9 point plan I presented him to get him to run." Josh responded, with just a touch of wonder in his voice.

The President smiled. He could see that Josh was already plotting in his mind the best way to get his candidate out there. Josh always loved a good fight, and being the underdog never seemed to faze him. With a slight smile, Jed turned to Donna with a piercing gaze.

"Donna, don't you think working for opposing campaigns will be a problem?" he queried.

Donna shook her head.

"No sir, because we've already decided that at some point we will both be working for the Democratic nominee for president. It just remains to be seen who that will be. But until that's been decided, we have to work apart for a time. I need to do more, in my own right, outside of the sphere of Josh's influence. I have enjoyed my time in your service, Mr. President, and I can never repay you for the opportunity. I just hope that you are able to be proud of both of us, even though we have left the Administration." Donna couldn't continue, tears were threatening to fall. Josh put his arm around Donna's shoulder and hugged her to his side.

Jed just shook his head in wonder.

"Donna, believe me, I am as proud of you and Josh as if you were my own children. I have had the privilege of watching you both grow into strong, confident people. You have been a crucial part of this Administration, Donna. Not too shabby for someone who doesn't have a degree, wouldn't you say? As long as you remain true to yourselves and believe in what you are fighting for, neither of you could disappoint me." Jed paused, watching as the significance of his words hit home.

Josh and Donna were both smiling through their tears, grateful for the blessing they had just received.

The President made a show of checking his watch. "Look at the time! I believe I have another meeting in… wait for it…." He paused at the knock on the door.

"Enter!"

Debbie stuck her head into the Oval Office.

"Mr. President, Leo and your senior staff are waiting."

"Send them in, Debbie. Oh, and call Charlie over will you? And then come back in for this meeting, please."

"Yes, Mr. President." Debbie replied.

CJ, Leo, and Toby filed into the Office. They were a bit surprised to find Donna and Josh there ahead of them, and slightly intrigued that the President was inviting Debbie and Charlie to the meeting.

Once everyone was present, the President stood up and walked over to stand behind the couch where Donna and Josh were sitting.

"Now that we are all gathered, Josh has a couple of announcements to make. But before he speaks his piece, I want to say that I have already given my blessings. Josh, go ahead." The President laid his hand on Josh's shoulder.

All eyes turned towards Josh.

Josh swallowed, gave Donna's hand a reassuring squeeze and turned towards his friends, his family.

"I have two things to say. First, and most importantly, Donna and I have finally gotten it together. We have talked things over and we are going to take our relationship to the next level, and hopefully beyond. Secondly, and I know that this will be a shock for almost all of you, I am leaving the Administration to become campaign manager for Matt Santos. I plan to put him in the White House." Josh paused, waiting for his words to sink in for his friends.

No one spoke for quite some time. Then typically, everyone spoke at once, at the top of their lungs to some degree or another.

CJ - "Joshua! I could kill you!"

Leo – "Well thank god you finally woke up!"

Toby – "Josh, I already have enough to do, I don't need your job on top of everything else!"

Charlie – "Yes, I knew it, I knew it had to happen."

Debbie – "Thank god I don't have to find a new assistant for Josh."

Donna motioned Josh and Jed towards her with a evil gleam in her eye.

"Well Josh, I think we definitely gave them something to talk about."

Josh threw back his head and laughed out loud.

"You certainly did, Donna, you certainly did!" Jed replied with a smile.

Josh yelped and jumped off the couch.

"CJ, that hurt!"

TBC

Feedback is almost as good as dark chocolate


	8. The Blessing

Blame Aristotle

Ch. 8

A/N: SORRY! We've been having computer issues here at home and it snafu'd my last chapter. Hope it works! This timeline unfortunately is following Mr. Wells' version. Thanks for being patient – it took awhile to get this last part done, and then I lost the notebook in which it was written. Karen

Previously:

"Ow!"

"CJ! That hurt!"

Summary: Josh and Donna have just told the President and the senior staff. Everybody on the merry-go-round! Hang on…

The Oval Office

Josh sat on the couch rubbing the back of his head and glaring at CJ.

CJ returned the glare full force. "What did you expect, Josh? Tea and crumpets? Do you realize what this means? I'm now short a deputy and a senior assistant, and, and…"

"CJ, calm down" the President attempted to placate his Chief of Staff without too much success.

"Mr. President," CJ started, but as Jed raised his hand, her voice trailed off.

"CJ, it won't be a problem – we only have a year left in office, we can make this work."

CJ opened her mouth again to protest but Leo spoke up from the other side of the room. "CJ, I'm not dead yet, I'll be around to help you. Now just shut up, apologize to Josh for smacking him and go give Donna a hug." Leo made it sound like he was reprimanding CJ, but the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise.

CJ gaped at Leo, then threw her hands into the air and did as she was told. She crossed the room to where Donna stood with Charlie and Debbie. CJ put her arms around Donna in a mighty hug.

"Girl, I'm so happy for you, I really am, but…"

"CJ, we understand that the timing couldn't be worse, but it wasn't something we had control over." Donna explained contritely.

"What I'd like to know is how you finally got Josh to pull his head out of his ass." Charlie asked.

"Oh, it's hard to avoid the discussion when someone is waiting for you in your own apartment." Donna replied, an evil grin on her face.

"Nowhere to run, huh?" Charlie said.

"Nope, and I can be very persuasive when I need to be." Donna replied.

"I've always found a file folder to be persuasive enough." CJ interjected.

"Yes, but a 2x4 leaves a more lasting impression." Debbie offered.

"True, but there's the whole portability issue." CJ countered.

"You have a point there." Debbie conceded.

Charlie warily stepped away from the group of women. "I think I'm gonna go talk to Josh now. Staying for the rest of this conversation could be very risky for my health."

Across the room, Josh stood with the President, Leo and Toby by the portico door. Toby was lost in thought – he was truly happy that Josh and Donna finally had the opportunity to freely express feelings long held in check. They both had made sacrifices for the administration, sacrifices that had almost been too much.

Rosslyn and Gaza – two places that Toby would never be able to consider as just "places" again. 'Thank God for second chances' Toby thought as watched Josh squirm under the relentless grilling he was enduring from Leo and the President. Toby grinned as Charlie joined the group.

"Josh getting the 3rd degree?" Charlie inquired quietly.

"Oh Charlie, if I were you, I'd take notes because if you and Zoe get back together and take the next step – well, let's just say that what Josh is enduring now is just a mere **_taste_** of what you will suffer." Toby favored Charlie with that sly smile normally reserved for unsuspecting lobbyists who tried to cut funding for PBS programming.

Charlie winced, a telltale sign that he most assuredly understood the validity of Toby's statement. All too well did he understand, he'd already been the reluctant victim of a similar interrogation not all that long ago.

"Toby, do you really think I needed that little reminder?" Charlie closed his eyes, trying to avoid the memory.

Toby just chuckled – "Yes, I do."

Meanwhile, Josh, it was safe to say, was not feeling very comfortable at the moment. It was disconcerting enough to be ruthlessly grilled about one's personal life, even more so when the "grillers" happened to be the two most powerful men in the free world. That would be bad enough in and of itself but given the intimate knowledge these two men possessed concerning his life, well, let's just say that Josh was realizing a whole new meaning for the term 'living hell'.

Charlie snuck a peek at the President and Leo. The two gentlemen were delighting in making Josh squirm, true, but even more they were intrigued by the brave manner in which the young man was responding. They smiled as they watched Josh glance across the room at Donna. A look of wonder tinged with pure happiness stole across Josh's face as he watched Donna talk with CJ and Debbie. Josh was caught up in the sight, oblivious to all else until the President cleared his throat purposefully. Josh whipped back around and refocused on the President. Leo just smirked.

"Are you back with us now, Josh?" Leo grinned.

"Sorry about that, sir." Josh mumbled, slightly redfaced.

"Josh, it's ok. You are allowed now, we understand. You two have had to put your relationship on hold for so long, now that you can openly pursue it must be unsettling," the President observed.

Josh nodded sheepishly, relieved that the President was granting him some leeway today.

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world, sir. So many times I wanted to tell her how I felt, but first I had to admit it to myself. Gaza turned my world upside down. The thought of losing her forced me to be honest with myself. When she woke up, I was so grateful that she was alive. Then to hear her tell that I needed a shave, my world righted itself. My Donna was back. Then the blood clot and the second surgery, things went spinning off course again. But she woke up again, and when she smiled at me, the universe settled down again.

Then after she healed, she knew she wanted to do more and I ignored it, her. Donna did what she needed to do, and I'm so proud of her. And once I calmed down, I knew she was right. The last few days have been chaotic and downright lonely." Josh paused in reflection.

The group of men nodded wordlessly – no one wanted to break the spell. They were experiencing a Josh no one had ever seen.

"The day I went to Houston I was miserable – Donna was gone and I was trying to convince a guy to run for president. The flight home was even worse, Santos hadn't given me an answer and I had already ducked one phone call from Donna. I was not in the best of moods by the time I got to my apartment. To walk in and find Donna there asleep on my couch brought everything into focus. I could see traces of dried tears on her cheeks and I knew why she had been crying. Then my phone rang, it was Leo calling to check up on me." Josh glanced at the man who had been his mentor for so many years. Leo smiled softly in return, remembering the conversation with Josh.

"As I recall Josh, I promised to beat the crap out of you if you hurt Donna," Leo reminded him.

"Yes you did, and Donna told me that she had a similar discussion with you." Josh shot back.

"Leo! Did you threaten to beat up Donna?" Jed gasped dramatically, always happy to yank Leo's chain.

"No sir, I simply browbeat her, verbally of course, into promising to come to me for anything, anytime. She wisely, albeit reluctantly, promised to do so." Leo answered loftily.

Josh smiled at the picture Leo's words conjured in his mind. Similar grins appeared on the faces of Charlie, Toby and the President. Donna was **_not_** someone easily handled, nor did she always surrender easily.

Josh nodded. " I figured it was something like that. She didn't really give me the details."

Leo just chuckled. " Donna's not stupid, Josh. She knows exactly what you would do with that kind of information. Seriously though, Josh, have you accepted why Donna joined the Russell campaign?"

"Yes I have. Donna made me pull my head out of my ass on that one, no problem. And more importantly, she's forgiven me for being such a self-centered jackass. Well, for now, anyway." Josh admitted the last with a touch of embarrassment as the others laughed heartily.

"That's the first step Josh, knowing when you're whipped." Toby chortled.

"Gee, thanks Toby – that means a lot coming from you." Josh retorted, which only resulted in more laughter at his expense.

The women glanced across the room at the group of laughing men. Debbie was first to comment.

"Well, ladies, shall we go see what is so funny over there?"

"Definitely. Come on, girls!" CJ had finally loosened up and was starting to enjoy herself.

The men noticed the advancing women and attempted to regain some semblance of decorum, but failed miserably. Donna sidled up next to Josh, who immediately grabbed her hand to keep her close. Meanwhile the President had signaled to Charlie, who in turn had gone to the phone and placed a short phone call. Within moments, a steward entered the office, pushing a small cart before him. The cart contained several glasses and an ice bucket cradling a bottle of champagne. At a nod from Charlie, the steward began filling glasses and handing them around to the group. When this task was completed, the steward quietly withdrew from the office. Everyone turned to the President.

Jed looked at each member of the group in turn, finally allowing his gaze to rest on Donna and Josh. He thought about the triumphs and the sacrifices they both had experienced on his behalf. He thought of his staff as family, it was true. But of them all, Josh and Donna held a special place in his heart. It was time to let them know that.

"I have always believed that certain people who serve at my pleasure are more than just employees. All of you in this room, as well as Carol, Bonnie, Ginger and Margaret, you are part of my family. And as such, I am proud of your successes, sad for your failures and losses, and yes, sometimes royally pissed at your screw-ups. Today I have the good fortune to be able to celebrate a truly wondrous event, the union of Donna and Josh. We have all hoped and prayed for this day, and thankfully the good Lord saw fit to answer those prayers, although at times I confess I was beginning to wonder. Josh, you have been through the trials of Job in your life, it's about time you are allowed to be happy. Donna, you have had your own difficulties along the way, but you have come through them a stronger and better person who has inspired us all. We watched the two of you became a team, each complimenting the other in every way possible. I think I speak for all gathered here that we are truly happy that all obstacles have been conquered and you may now openly cherish one another. That which is pure shall be allowed to shine forth unhindered." With that, Jed raised his glass in salute. The others followed his lead.

Donna ducked her head bashfully as the tears threatened to fall. Josh squeezed her hand and she looked up again, eyes shining and full of love. Josh leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips, an action that was met with a roar of approval from their friends. Josh bent his head towards Donna's. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

Donna nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Good." With that, Josh turned back to his friends.

"Mr. President, we thank you for your kind words. We can't begin to thank you for the opportunities you allowed us as a part of your administration. We only hope that we continue to earn and deserve your friendship and respect. And that goes for the rest of you as well. You have been a cherished part of our lives and we hope you continue to be for a long time." Josh's eyes were now starting to tear up as he looked at each member of the group while he spoke. For a long moment nothing was said, nothing needed to be said, they all understood.

A knock at the door finally broke the silence. As Charlie moved to answer it, the President cleared his throat.

"Well, as much I as I would love for the party to continue, I'm afraid that we must get back to running the country. And although you no longer work for me, you are both hereby ordered to keep this office advised as things progress. When would you like to borrow the Rose Garden?" Jed quipped.

"Well, sir, once we figure that out, you'll be the first to know. But right now, we do need to inform our parents about certain events that have occurred." Donna replied.

"Good enough. Now, all of you, get the hell outta here!" the President roared with mock ferocity. Everyone took the hint and exited promptly, Josh and Donna bringing up the rear. At the door, they paused and turned back to find Jed watching them depart, a soft smile gracing his craggy face. They nodded to him, smiles on their own faces, and then they left.

"May God bless you both." Jed whispered as the door swung shut.

THE END.


End file.
